


Tornado

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [9]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Rhodey, Glitter, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is sit down and say, 'what the fuck.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not comment saying you're happy I haven't abandoned this fandom/series/ageplay, I haven't, I just also have other fics too, so I focused on some other stuff for a little while too.
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Sometimes, life with Tony Stark as your life partner,  _ and _ little, was a bit more interesting than you could handle at one time.

 

Sometimes, the best thing to do in the given situation, was to sit down with your head in your hands, and brokenly whisper ‘what the fuck’ to yourself over and over, until the situation is resolved.

 

Which is why, when Rhodey got home that day after a long meeting, with plans to get his baby into the living room for quiet playtime while he did paperwork -because really, paperwork was always better when you know that your baby is there and happy and safe with you, and it was a comfort to both of them at this point in their lives- and maybe make an early dinner and send them off to bed… and found his living room the way he had, the best thing he could have done in this situation, when faced with a grinning Tony, in the middle of all that chaos, was to turn around, and go back down to the communal floor.

 

Rhodey came into the busy kitchen, and sat down heavily on a chair at the table. He put his briefcase to the side, and put his head in his hands, listening to the quiet puttering noises of Bruce making soup, and Clint stealing bites of it while he’s not looking, and telling him it doesn’t have enough spice in it.

 

Sometimes he thinks Clint is trying to kill them with chili peppers. It wouldn’t be the weirdest way someone has tried to kill them all.

 

“You okay, Rhodes?”

 

Bucky and Steve wandered into the room behind him, obviously following their noses to the scent of dinner, and Steve dropped off in a seat next to Rhodey while Bucky went to go get a gass of orange juice from the fridge.

 

Rhodey shrugged once. He really wasn’t sure what to say, to be honest.

 

“If I may, Sir, the apartment below the communal floor is… not like yours, at the moment.”

 

Jarvis wasn’t even sure how to put that, apparently. Rhodey sighed, slowly lowering his head into his hand while Steve and Bucky made confused noises. “My living room is a glitter bomb. It’s everywhere. And it’s also all over Tony. Tell Tony I’m not coming near him till he’s been decontaminated. I will  _ not _ be finding glitter on my dick three weeks from now, I cannot go through that again.”

 

Bucky nearly snorted the orange juice through his nose, and had to take a moment to cough a few times before he could talk again. Steve was staring, mouth agape at Rhodey in shock. Clint was laughing, and Bruce… looked not nearly as surprised as the rest of them, snorting once before going back to baking something… probably bread…

 

“Has this happened before?”

 

Rhodey shrugged again. “I’m life partners with Tony Stark, it’s pretty much an assumption that this has happened before.”

 

Before any of them could reply to him, the elevator doors opened, and a few seconds later, Tony’s head poked into the kitchen. He looked very apologetic.

 

“Sorry I covered our apartment in glitter.”

 

The others looked over to Rhodey for his reply, because they were all a bunch of nosey assholes. Rhodey had him mouth covered, but they could all tell he was hiding an amused grin. “Baby, you have glitter all up in your hair. How did you even do that?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I was trying to fix a vent, and then a glitter tornado happened. It was pretty cool while it was going, and our bedroom was shut up, so none of it’s in there. I made sure of that. But the kitchen is probably contaminated.”

 

Rhodey nodded. We’ll stay in the apartments downstairs for tonight while the cleaning crew work on that.”

 

Tony nodded, looking relieved that he wasn’t in trouble, and flung himself at the other man, who easily expected that, catching him up in his arms and pulling him most of the way into his lap, not even caring that everyone else was still happily watching them and Tony was getting glitter  _ everywhere _ on them.

 

This is his life with Tony Stark as his baby boy.

 

***

 

Clint and Phil haven’t been ageplaying long, and  _ certainly _ not as long as Tony and Rhodey have, who have been doing this about twenty five years now, but the two of them like to think they’re pretty comfortable with this right now.

 

Tony and Rhodey had decided to forgo the apartments below the communal floor, in favor of spending a night in with Clint and Phil instead. Their littles needed more time to bond.

 

Clint and Tony were in the living room right now. It was Clint and Phil’s living room, because Tony and Rhodey’s was still contaminated until tomorrow when the cleaners finish up, but Tony was happily settled down on a soft fuzzy blanket that Rhodey had brought down for him, a pacifier in his mouth and a stuffed bunny in his arms while he and Clint watched Ice Age. For the millionth time.

 

Phil isn’t even sure which one of them this one is, they’re all starting to blur together for him, but one thing was sure, their boys liked the same movies, and they were stubborn enough to watch them over and over until Phil and Rhodey were hearing them in their dreams.

 

Clint was sitting with his legs tucked up under him on the couch, leisurely sucking on the nub of a sippy cup while he zoned out, looking relaxed, but tired. Tony had a bottle of water, but had mostly abandoned it for watching the tv in a daze.

 

See, Clint was much bigger than Tony was - which was agreed with by both, adult assessment, and Clint’s adamant protests that he was too big for bottles and diapers, or even pull ups. He could make it to the potty all on his own, thanks very much. He was quite proud of that.

 

Of course, he would never say that to Tony himself, because Tony was much smaller than he was, and liked the feeling of being cared for that diapers and bottles brought.

 

“I think someone is a sleepy little boy right now.”

 

Clint looked up at his daddy lazily from his place on the couch, giving another suck to his sippy cup nib, before pulling it out. “Is it him?” He pointed to Tony, who was, in fact, half asleep on his soft blanket. Rhodey was getting their guest room ready for them though, so he still had a few more minutes before they need to get him up and into bed.

 

“Well, I think that Tony is a sleepy  _ baby _ , and I’m talking about a little boy. Do you know any of those, muffin?”

 

Clint shook his head, looking sad. “No little boys, Daddy, no sleepies.”

 

It came out a little more weepy than Clint had intended, and Phil knew that this was a  _ very _ tired little boy. He gently guided Clint up from the bed and down the hallway towards their room. “Yes, I think sleepies are in order now, muffin. Time for bed, and brushing teeths, okay?”

 

Clint pouted, but he was generally too tired to argue, letting Phil nudge him towards the bedroom door while Rhodey went past them both, going to get his own boy from the living room.

 

Overall, tonight was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
